


One Thousand Lonely Stars Hiding In The Cold

by gospeller



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 他们说这屋子闹鬼。





	One Thousand Lonely Stars Hiding In The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> 一个猜想。赛门逃出了史特拉福大厦，但未能成功回到耶利哥。
> 
> 革命路线失败注意。有一点小私设。  
> 标题来自DP的Instant Crush

他们说这屋子闹鬼。

我可不管这些好事者的交头接耳。这屋子租金是隔壁的三分之一，作为一个刚刚毕业，只能靠自己在底特律摸爬滚打的新人，能找到一个价廉的安身之所，就别管物美不美了。所幸如今的就业压力没有两年前这么大，毕竟现在可没有什么仿生人和我们抢职位。我的隔壁住的是一位前模控生命的工程师，现在已经去了别的企业工作，我在白天时见过他，和他聊了会天：一个友善的男人，穿着旧夹克，薄唇，短鼻梁，戴副眼镜，发际线很高。除此之外就是些像我一样刚刚起开始自己的人生的年轻人。门禁卡沉甸甸地压在我的兜里，这感觉真好。家。我边掏出门卡边找准感应器的位置，边幻想着这个美好的词语。或许有一天，我也能拥有一套自己的房子，一个自己的家，妻子，儿女，一个充满爱的温馨小窝。

这地方不大，一切都灰蒙蒙的，但还算整齐，卧室的墙壁重新粉刷过，灰色的印记隐隐约约，透露出之前曾有人在这上边留下黑色墨迹。我想起在警局工作的朋友曾提到那些异常仿生人居住的房间里墙壁上涂满的RA9的字样。“它们密密麻麻，连天花板上都写满了，”他说，右手夸张地画了一个圈，“天啊，看上去一点也不像出自仿生人之手，倒像是个疯子的所作所为。”但这面墙上的墨迹很工整，占据的空间不大，只有一行，估计不会是那些异常仿生人的疯狂涂鸦。我没再去在意那块墙面，随手把行李丢在房间门口。这段时间的奔波让我太过疲惫，此刻只想倒头就睡。

 

醒来之后过了好一会儿我才逐渐意识到这是哪里。我的新家，一张陌生的硬邦邦的床。时钟在黑暗里闪烁着红光，提醒我现在不过才凌晨4点。该死，我怎么这么早就醒了。我摇晃着脑袋，接着更深地埋向枕头，企图重新坠入梦乡。无济于事，大脑和我天杀地开起了玩笑，我现在清醒得异常。

这让我只好随手抓起床头柜上的遥控器，打开电视机。凌晨没有什么节目可看，我调到音乐台，观看起早已放烂了的流行歌曲MV。之前那个声名大噪的仿生人乐队已经在电视上销声匿迹——当然了，他们自己也是。现如今他们所有的演出录像和MV早已从YouTube上删除，未卖出的专辑也被悉数销毁。一切都变了，尽管在我看来，对人类并没有什么影响，仅是人类在对人工智能的应用的探索上的一次惨痛教训而已。

我的思绪还沉浸在那段下雪的日子时，电视屏幕的画面突然闪烁了几下，接着就是一段噪音，伴随着电视上静滞的灰色。这他妈搞什么！我咒骂出声，翻身下床，2040年电视出现问题实属罕见。

那个声音就是在此刻响起，我的脚板刚刚接触到地毯，就听到两声短促的“滴”，短暂的停顿，又是两声。清晰的、无可否认的，从我还未打开察看过的狭小衣柜里传来。我想起入住前听到的流言，心里终于开始发毛，之前踏入房门时的勇气一扫而空。我按亮房间的灯，一步又一步，敛声屏气，小心翼翼地朝着衣柜挪去，捏着把手将门慢慢打开——

里面空空如也，只有一个模糊的立方体闪着蓝色的微光，那光和滴滴声一样断断续续，不一会就停了。我从满是灰尘的衣柜里掏出那个小立方体，通身都是黑色，顶端有个小小的指示灯，底部是一个接头。我把它翻过来，背面印着一行小小的字：cyberlife。

这着实令人有些吃惊，毕竟我已经有许久没看见过这个标志了，模控生命在仿生人起义失败后就一路衰落，别的一些公司还试图将目标转向工厂自动化机械生产之类的方面上，但模控生命什么也没有做，就这样消失在洪流之中。

好奇早已把之前的恐惧从心中挤走了，我从门口的包里急急忙忙掏出电脑，略微犹豫，还是选择运行了一个虚拟系统，再把那块来历不明的立方体插进去。

读取所得的东西不多，只有一段视频和几个音频。我随便打开了一个音频，扭曲的沙沙声传了出来，接着是一个男性模糊的声音。

“我得回去。”

然后是一个刻意压低的女声。“回去那个所谓的耶利哥？看看你自己！你的腿坏了，恐怕还还没走——爬到对面的便利店就已经被警察射中了脑袋。”

“我知道，但我……（一段模糊不清的杂音）……还在等着我。”

（又是一片难以分辨的电流声，录音中断）

 

简直就是一个恐怖故事的开端，新居，闪烁的电视机屏，衣柜里落满灰尘的存储器，模糊的录音。我的手有些发抖，但还是按照时间顺序选取了第一个文件，这回的录音比前一个要清晰一些。

“我很好，马库斯，如果你会问起的话。警察没有抓到我，那个专门负责案件的警用仿生人没有到楼顶进行调查，所以我逃脱了。路上我曾想通过内网联系你们，但我没有，我想……（短暂的沉默）……给你们一个惊喜。也许你们听说了会打算过来找我，虽然我在楼顶没等到你，你们……（又一阵沉默）……我明白耶利哥要忙的事情很多，我不想麻烦你们。

“不幸的是，我的双腿在逃脱过程中损坏了，一些警察看见了我衣服上还未消失的液釱，他们掏出了枪，射中了我的小腿组件。一个崔西救了我，她把我带到了这里。我会把她也带回耶利哥。安全之后我发现自己的部分信号传输电缆被打坏了，而我也无法进入内网。我之前照顾过的家庭曾经为我购置过一个额外的记忆存储器，我可以将信息保存到这里。也许我暂时还无法回到耶利哥，若是这样，我会请求安娜，那位崔西，帮我将这个存储器移交到你的手上。

“希望你不必看到它。”

（录音终止）

 

看来这个存储器的所有者曾经是耶利哥的成员之一，并且和它的首领关系密切。我长舒了一口气，把房间里的灯给关了。至少这不是个恐怖故事。马库斯。听到这个名字时我还在上大学。仿生人起义的首领，一台独一无二的原型机。我的同学们有些对此不以为然，认为这是“一群愚妄的人工智能自以为掌握了人类的奥秘而搞出来的自大表演”，也有些同学反驳，提出这是“人类见证一个新的智慧物种觉醒的时刻”，还有的同学已经向校方提出请假申请，打算暂时离开底特律。

“哦，那是你的想法，反正我可不想我花大价钱买的仿生人跑到大街上去搞什么起义，这世界真是疯了。你呢，你怎么想？”我的舍友互相争论得口干舌燥，逼着我选一方站队。

“我？”我磕磕绊绊地说，“我不太确定……在我看来，也许如果他们懂得那些人类的情感，而不是通过模拟数据来表现……譬如爱，我们就会愿意承认他们是新的智慧物种。”

对面爆发出一阵大笑。“那可永远不会有这么一天，你怎么能指望一堆塑料懂得爱呢！”

我也随着他一起笑。“是啊。”我摇头。另一个舍友闭上了嘴，转过身不再去争辩。

也许他也不相信。

 

我叹了口气。从刚才那段独白的录音来看，或许仿生人也拥有友情，尽管他们未曾知晓爱。不过也有很大的可能是那个仿生人仅仅是在为耶利哥的未来着想而已，他通过计算得出的最佳结果让他这么做。

我关掉它，顺着时间线打开了下一个文件。

“我在电视上看到你了。游行。我看见你被那些警察射中了身体。你的伤情如何？严重吗？（呼吸声急促起来）只是，（停顿）只是别再做这种傻事了！RA9啊，你不知道我（一段空白）

“对不起，刚才我的系统发生了点小错误，说了一些毫无条理和意义，不相干的字词，我已经把它们删掉了。

“安娜试图帮我寻找替换的腿部组件，但是还没有找到。我把耶利哥的地址告诉了她，也许我有段时间不能回去了，不过她承诺会帮我将这个记忆存储器交给你。（停顿）她真是个善良又勇敢的女孩，总是为他人着想。就像你一样。而我，我总是在害怕……（长达十几秒的沉默）……我希望我能够像你一样，这样才能够（一段空白）”

 

他似乎删去了一些话语。为什么？我思索着。也许是他的部分生物组件损坏，导致他的系统发生错误，说出一些类似于文本里乱码一样的词句？仿生人完全依靠分析处理数据和运算来思考，我对自己说，只能是这样。

我跳过之前随意选取播放过的片段，打开下一个录音。这条则很简短。

“我和安娜发生了争吵。耶利哥怎么样了？你——我们的同胞们情况如何？诺丝和乔许呢？真的很抱歉我没能在你们身边，不过也许这样更好，也许我只会在逃跑过程中拖后腿，就像在史特拉福大厦时一样……（沉默）希望你们已经找到了新的庇护所。”

 

夏夜的空气潮湿而冰凉，我深深地吸进一口，黏腻的感觉不舒服地萦绕着我的肺部。天已经微亮了，这座城市又将再次焕发新一天的生机，人类和世上万千生命享有的生机。我只是盯着透明的屏幕，手指伸向最后一个音频，犹豫了一下，还是点开了它。

“安娜早上出去了，而她没有回来。我希望她只是不告而别前去找寻你们了，我希望……（沉默）我在电视转播的现场中看见了你，马库斯。无论你选择走哪条路，我都会跟随你。”录音到这里就停止了，我坐在突然而至的寂静里，没有关掉播放器，等待它自动读取最后一样东西，那个视频。

一个金发的男人出现在屏幕的正中央。他的眉眼很柔顺，头发有些蓬乱，温柔的蓝色双眼看向房内唯一的镜子。表情是那么逼真，我想，几乎令人看不出他是个仿生人。

“我得说，”他开口，双眼微微下移，眼皮低垂，“你立在雪地里的样子很美，就好像我第一次见到你时那样。”

他重新抬起眼，盯着镜子，带着难以觉察的微笑。“就像一道光，一道闪电，”他轻声说，“在这种时候抒情实在不是个好选择，不过我想让你知道，是你——你划破了我眼前昏暗的天空，结束了我的浑浑噩噩，把我在无穷无尽的漂流中拦下，虽然这也许只是你无心的顺手之举。

“她走的时候没有带上这个存储器，我想我得自己把它带过去了。

“马库斯，我（画面出现了一阵紊乱）我现在就去找你。”

（录像终止）

 

最后一句话中一部分似乎被删掉了。我对着屏幕沉默了许久，不太确信自己在想些什么。这个仿生——这个男人，马库斯，起义，或是别的什么东西。走廊传来骚动——这个公寓的隔音效果实在太过差劲——最早起床的那批人们即将开始今天的生活。我听见隔壁的门打开的声响，那个模控生命的前工程师正准备去上班。火花在我的脑子里噼啪一闪，我顾不得弹出，直接把那个存储器从接口处扯下来，往门口跑。

“嘿！”我打开门，恰好拦住正准备走向电梯的男人。

“怎么了？”他狐疑地看向我身后的客厅，以为我被传言折磨了一晚没能安眠，“我说，伙计，你不会真的相信那个传闻吧。那之前住的只不过是一个异常仿生人。”

“是不是金色头发？”

“你怎么知道，我还以为他们没告诉你这间公寓之前的真正历史，”他皱起眉头，“是的，金发，一个PL600。他的双腿都损坏了，听说已经半爬半走到外面了，正好碰上来搜查的警察，直接被拖走了。真搞不懂他原本躲得好好的，为什么要出来。不过就算没有之前那些异常仿生人还有起义什么的烂事他也活不了多久了，PL600是个旧机型，早就被取代了的。”他挠挠头，大概很久没人向他问起过关于仿生人的事了。

“你知道这个吗？”我伸出右手，把手里攥着的存储器给他看。

前工程师的双眼微微瞪大。“天啊，你又是怎么搞到这玩意的，别告诉我——算了，事情都已经过去两年了。啊，我明白了，怪不得他们觉得这儿闹鬼，许是这玩意出了点小毛病，发出警报声，电磁波干扰什么的。这是一个记忆存储器，怎么了？”

“那些被删除数据能够恢复吗？”

“一般来说模控生命——”他刻意压低了声音，”——模控生命是不会为仿生人提供找回功能的，但是我们有时会专门为工作人员维修留下后门程序以找回数据。等一下。”

他跑回自己的公寓，再出来时手里多了个透明的存储器。

“拿着，反正这东西现在也没用了。”

“谢了，伙计。”

“不用，已经很久没人和我谈起这些了。被删除数据很好找回的，不像人类的记忆和情感之类的东西，毕竟那些仿生人，”他耸耸肩，“就只是一堆数据而已——”

 

我回到卧室，把两个存储器同时插入电脑里。隔壁那男人说的没错，这些数据确实很好找回。我恢复了第一次被删除的语句。

“RA9啊，”支离破碎的声音重新响起，“你不知道我有多想此刻就回到你身边。”

我愣住了，好长一会儿，我才接着操作电脑，恢复下一句。

“……我希望我能够像你一样，这样才能够保护你。”

每一个词都像在给我的手指灌入不绝的海水，它们逐渐沉重，变得不像是我自己的身体部件。我缓慢地移动手指，选择恢复视频被删除片段，点击，像是捅破一块薄冰那般惴惴不安。

天已经大亮，晨曦通过自动调节透明度的光敏墙体落在了我对面的墙上。房间仍旧昏沉，笼罩在一片白雾里，埋进了海洋的深水之下，而我是一个对这片海域全然陌生的潜水员，打捞一艘多年前的沉船。程序正在恢复那段视频，趁着等待，我的视线落向那块墙面上工整的，如今只留下灰色的淡印的墨迹，艰难地辨认着。

那不是RA9，或别的什么异常仿生人崇拜的偶像——或许他是，但在此处，这只是一个普通得不能再普通的名字。

“MARKUS”

我用气音悄声念出来，气流在我的齿间嘶嘶作响。几乎是同时，程序完成了恢复的工作。

这个潜水员终于接近了这艘沉船，怀着窃探的心虚向内偷窥。他只敢向朝里投去迅速、短促的一瞥。

悔意突然且完全地袭击了我。

 

也许我错了，我不该恢复它们。我该让那些被删除的数据，甚至是这整个存储器，永远地消失在数字的浪潮当中，如同两年前的那场火苗般的起义熄灭成烟，消散在十一月的皑皑白雪里。

 

也许我该留它们在浩瀚中闪烁，成为不为任何人知晓的秘密，让那声音独自说出，让那个蓝眼的男人——金色的发梢在冰冷的空气里和嘴唇一起微微颤抖——吐露出的那不容置疑，却又轻柔得像那夜雪花的“我爱你”，永恒地滑落于黑暗里。

 

“毕竟那些仿生人，就只是一堆数据而已——不过我听说……”

“听说什么？”

“那个仿生人被拖走时，眼睛还有泪呢——也不知道是真的还是讹传。”

“这有什么奇怪的？”

“PL600没有流泪这一功能的程序。”

**Author's Note:**

> 躺在床上准备睡觉脑子里突然馊主意一闪，我也没想到会在凌晨爆肝四小时写完。


End file.
